Dawn of the Dummy
by Alpha-alien
Summary: There's a new crime lord in Gotham, and he's ready to pull the strings in the underworld. Can Batman take down this "Scarface", or will Scarface show who's really the Dummy of Gotham City?
1. Who's the Dummy?

I went ahead and started it.

Not quite sure when I'll update.

Probably whenever I feel like it.

Like my others.

Speaking of, I'm nearly done with From the Journal of V. Fries' second chapter.

As for This Maniac, I haven't gotten started on the next chapter. (I think it's four)

I've taken up enough time you could be using reading.

Hope you like it.

c:

Reviews are nice, just saying.

* * *

Dawn of the Dummy

Arnold Wesker fixed his tie, before slowly walking into the airport. A small duffel bag was on his shoulder. He looked around, slowly, unsure. Gotham, lord did this place bring back memories. Horrible memories. He could feel himself sweat. He didn't want to be here. No, he could be down in Mexico, sipping on margaritas and enjoying a sunset with a beautiful Mexican girl. He could, there was still time.

"Arnie?" Arnold let out a soft noise, almost a squeak. Turning, he saw a tall, lanky man in a suit. The tall man removed his hat, and smiled.

"Muh-mugsy." Arnold smiled, "It's, er, it's good to see you." Arnold's grip tightened around the strap of his duffel bag. He began to sweat more, and pulled a silken handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at his balding head. Looking at Mugsy, he saw two others appear on either side of him. One a man, the other a woman. Both were large-set individuals, and looked more than capable of holding their own against at least three men.

"Rhino, Moose." Mugsy motioned to the two newcomers. Arnold smiled, nodding to both, who smiled.

"Your father was a good man. Shame about the, er, accident." Moose looked around at the crowd, none seemed to pay attention to her. Rhino shook his head in sorrow.

The quartet continued on towards the luggage pick-up in silence. Arnold felt sick, and took in a large breath.

"Arnie, you alright?" Mugsy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm, I'm alright." Arnold sighed. Rhino and Moose gathered his luggage, and they continued on outside. There, a limo and a corvette waited. The largest of the group tossed the luggage into the latter, and Moose held out her hand.

"You're duffel bag, Mr. Wesker." Arnold's grip tightened more.

"That won't be necessary, Moose." Moose blinked and shrugged. She and Rhino climbed into the corvette while Mugsy held the door for the limo open. Arnold climbed inside, and leaned against the seat, and closed his eyes. His hand never left the duffel bag's strap.

[oo]

"Arnie, are you sure you're alright?" Mugsy looked back at him from the driver's seat. Arnold twitched, startled.

"Yeah, Mugsy. I'll be fine." His eyes looked down at the duffel bag.

"If you say so, we'll be there soon." Arnold nodded, as a shaky hand reached for the zipper of his bag.

[oo]

The limo pulled up behind the corvette. Moose and Rhino were currently pulling out the luggage. A small group stood around the abandoned house, waiting for their new leader. A low murmur was heard as Mugsy opened the door and Arnold stepped out. Cradled in his arm was a puppet dressed in a gray pinstriped suit. A hat was perched on his head and what looked like a toy tommy gun was laid across it's lap. A large scar fell on it's left cheek.

"What are you mugs lookin' at? Neva' seen a guy gefore?" The puppet snapped, small green eyes swiveled and glared at the crowd. "You getta' get used to it, 'cause Scarface is runnin' dis joint!" Arnold remained still as Scarface spoke. "Got'am's gonna know my name, and dey'll learn ta fear us! Anyone got a problem wit' dat?" The crowd looked at each other. Mugsy, Moose and Rhino looked horrified.

"Mr. Wesker, what's the deal?" one man spoke, taking a step forward. "What's with the dummy?" Arnold swallowed.

"_Dummy_? Dummy! Who you callin' a dummy!" Scarface roared, keeping a glassy glare on the man. He chuckled, nervously.

"C'mon, boss. Loose the dummy."

"Tell me, goy, who you t'ink is the dummy, and who you t'ink is the goss?" Scarface growled.

"Well, Arnold's the boss, and -" a shot was fired. Arnold looked tense, as a small handgun smoked from his hand. Scarface grunted and turned his attention away from the dead con.

"Now, I ask you mugs! Who is the _goss_, and who is the _dummy_?" There was silence. "_Well_?"

"You're the boss, Scarface," Mugsy finally spoke. "Right, boys?" The group nodded, afraid they would meet the same fate as the dead man. Scarface nodded his head.

"Good. Now, goys, lets talk gusiness."


	2. First Strike

yay~

I wrote the second chapter!

This one, I wasn't too sure about, but in the end, I decided it was as good as it would get.

Awmigawd, I don't know if I wrote Batman right. :c

I haven't been so nervous since I wrote that oneshot for the Joker.

Please let me know how I did. Kay, thanks~

Oh! And also, let me know if I messed up on the Spanish language. ./.;

I opted for French, not Spanish, so I wasn't 100% sure if I got it right, or not.

c:

Reviews are nice.

* * *

Dawn of the Dummy

It was disgusting how many people turned out for it. _Dog fighting_. Mugsy frowned in disgust, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"I'd rather shoot each one of them," he muttered. Rhino looked at his comrade, and smiled.

"Stealing their money is just as rewarding, Mugsy." He clasped his hand against the skinny one's back, causing Mugsy's legs to buckle. "Sorry," Rhino said, sheepishly.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with." Mugsy said, pulling on the black ski mask. As the two snuck around the abandoned warehouse, the sound of whimpering, snarling and cheering began to fill the air. It would help with covering the sound of Rhino knocking out the two men sitting up front, counting the money. Mugsy would then pile all the dough into a duffel bag, and the two would flee. Quick in-and-out operation that should be done before the first fight was over.

Mugsy smiled, seeing the two men sitting at the table. Next to them were two Jericho 941s. At this, he frowned and turned to Rhino.

"They're heavy, Rhino." Rhino looked over Mugsy's shoulder and scoffed.

"I can take them."

"You sure?"

"Watch me."

And so, Mugsy did. Rhino knocked over a trashcan, and the two men looked up.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"No lo sé." The two spoke hurriedly.

"Ir a buscar, pendejo." The second man huffed, and began to leave.

"Pendejo! Su arma!" As he walked back to get his weapon, the first man smacked him on the head and began to berate him more, before going back to counting the money.

"Yo no sé por qué me puse con él." the man muttered, looking down at his gun. "Un día," he never finished his sentence. Rhino brought a loose piece of fencing. The man groaned and fell to the ground. Rhino rolled his shoulders, and grinned.

Inside, the first man had finished counting the money, and was placing it all inside a small box. "¿Dónde?" he muttered to himself, grabbing his piece. He stepped outside. "Oi! Pendejo!" He called, reading his gun. " .. Miguel?" He peered around, his hand shook violently. Rhino grinned and grabbed a fallen trash lid. The noise caused the man to turn. "Que," Rhino tossed the lid like a Frisbee, slamming it into the man's chest. He heaved, and staggered backwards. Rhino charged at him like a quarterback, slamming the man into the wall. Dust was shaken from their hiding spots, and sprinkled down on the two. The Spanish man groaned, before blacking out. Rhino straightened, kicking the fallen man's gun away from his reach and walked towards the table. Mugsy sighed, amazed at how smoothly it was all going and hurried over to Rhino.

"You're a natural disaster." He joked, patting Rhino on the back. Rhino grinned, and opened the toolbox. Mugsy pulled the duffel bag off his shoulder, and began to toss in the money. In total, $15,965 was counted for. Rhino gave a low whistle as Mugsy zipped up the bag. "This is the beginning. The boss said this was practice, to make sure we don't muck up." He smiled and Rhino laughed.

The two hurried out the warehouse, just as the first fight was finishing.

[oo]

"Good, good. Youse mugs didn't muss up the jog. I'm im_per_sed."

"Um, I-I think you mean 'impressed', mister Scarface, sir,"

"Shaddap you dummy!" Scarface snapped, causing Arnold to flinch. Scarface turned his attention back to his group. "You all knocked over small fry gamgling estaglishments. You all t'ought '_Oh, Scarface is sooo dumg for making us work hard for small dough_', gut now lookit! All dat dough grought us nearly $600 grang!" The members all looked at each other, feeling proud. "Gut dat's nut'in! Follow my orders, goys, an' Got'am will ge kissin' our feet! We'll have the whole city unda our t'umgs!" Scarface turned towards Arnold. "Now, dummy, give the goys dere share!"

"R-right, mister Scarface, sir." Arnold sat Scarface down, propping him against the wall, and began to divide and count up the money.

It was after this first night no one questioned who the boss was. It was Scarface, no doubt about it.

[oo]

Newly appointed Commissioner Jim Gordon sighed, rubbing his temples. Five gambling establishments had been robbed blind; one was a small dog fighting pit. While the patrons of that establishment had been stupid enough to call and complain while a fight was going on resulted in over twenty arrested, the facts still remained. A new gang might have moved into Gotham City.

"It was just starting to get quiet with the Joker sent to Arkham." He muttered, reaching for his coffee. A low breeze caught his attention. Looking out the corner of his eye, he noticed his window open. He frowned. _I closed that, didn't I?_ He wondered.

"Commissioner." A low, gruff voice spoke from his right. He jumped, nearly spilling his coffee. He turned, seeing Gotham's dark knight hiding in a shadow.

"You're going to give me a heart attack, friend." Gordon joked, sipping his coffee. "I assumed you know?"

"Five placed robbed, over five-hundred-thousand dollars stolen." Batman muttered. "Sounds like trouble."

"We think a new gang has moved in, but we're not sure. We haven't heard of anyone trying to find new recruits." Gordon sat down his coffee, and flipped open the newspaper. "Unless,"

"Unless?" Batman arched an eyebrow.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware; three days ago the head of a mafia family was killed in a hit-and-run,"

"Lawrence Wesker." Batman nodded, "you think he had a second?"

"Hard to say, but if they managed to find a new boss, we could be looking at more robberies, drug trafficking and possibly more deaths." Gordon folded up the newspaper and tossed it in the trash. "It's never a dull day in Gotham."

"The nights are never quiet, either." Batman replied. Gordon gave a hollow laugh, draining the coffee from his mug.

"You would know," he turned, only to find Batman gone. Gordon smiled, and closed his eyes.


	3. Memories of a Party

It's nice to finally have something to show you guys.

Sorry about lack of updates.

c':

Hope the wait was worth it ...

As usual, reviews are pretty much love.

(also, sorry it's short. :'c )

* * *

Dawn of the Dummy

Midnight. God, he needed a drink. Arnold closed his eyes, pressing his palms against his lids before sitting up from his bed and gingerly padded out to the hall. The main bedroom - _master bedroom_ if you liked - 's door was slightly ajar. Peering inside, Arnold squinted in the dark, adjusting his glasses. The huge bed seemed empty, save a small bump in the middle. Scarface was asleep, thank God. Arnold released a breath he didn't realize he was holding in before pressing on down the stairs towards the kitchen. The fridge was open, empty bottles, half eaten foods and trash could be seen cluttering the floor. Arnold proceeded on, flipping the kitchen's proper light on and closing the fridge's door. He opened a cabinet and sighed. All glasses were gone, no surprise.

Arnold looked around, grabbed a red plastic cup and proceeded to pour it's previous contents into the sink. The whiskey's light amber color filled the cup a third of the way. Pulling the cup to his mouth he allowed the liquid to slide down his throat.

It burned. He gasped, slamming the cup down. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted to a mere - he glanced at a clock reading 3:23AM - six hours ago.

[oo]

_It was all fun and games. The house was alive with lights, sounds, music and women. Oh, the women. Gorgeous, voluptuous (not-too-bright) women. They giggled, squealed and clung to whoever they could find. Arnold was amazed a couple of these beauties had taken to both his sides, petting his hair, and teasingly played with his tie. And Scarface._

_ "Ooo, Arnie, he's so cute! Make him talk!_

_"Make 'im talk? You t'ink I don't know 'ow t' talk on mah own, toots?" Scarface snapped, making the two girls giggle._

_"Arnie, can you teach me how to be an evangelist?"_

_"Uh, y-you mean a ventriloquist?" Arnold stuttered nervously fixing his glasses._

_"Yah! That's what I said, right Kimmy?"_

_"I think so," Kimmy said, drinking the rest of her apple martini. Her friend bit her lip, fingers intertwining in the little hair Arnold had left._

_ "Whoa whoa whoa! Dolly, where's my attention, eh? Forget Arnie here, I'm da' good lookin' one!" Kimmy laughed, fiddling with Scarface's little black tie._

_"Aw, we're making Scarface jealous Samantha." Samantha giggled, planting a kiss on the puppet's cheek._

_"Dat's getta'." Wooden eyes rolled up towards Arnold, "See dummy? Da _goils_ know what dey like." Kimmy and Samantha giggled. Arnold made a small noise, like a chuckled, and loosened his tie. "What say you two lovely ladies and I ditch the dummy and have ourselves a, er, _private_ party upstairs?" The two girls giggled more._

_ "Arnie, you're such a tease." Samantha said, kissing his cheeck. Kimmy nodded, draping her arms across his shoulders._

_"__**Lookit, dolls! Arnie ain't talkin' to ya's!**__" Scarface bellowed. Kimmy frowned, grabing the small puppet._

_"Alright, Arnold. Enough's enough. Drop the toy." she muttered, pulling the wooden creation from it's perch on Arnold's knee and tossed him to the floor._

_ The party seemed to have stopped. Everyone quiet, looking at Arnold, Kimmy, Samantha - and Scarface. No one said a word and the silence was very uncomfortable. Kimmy shifted slightly as Samantha bit her lip, shrinking a bit closer to Arnold. The silence was broken by a low, almost primal, yell._

_ "__**Dat's IT! You got a lot o' noive to t'row Scarface, dade!**__" Scarface lay still on the floor, all eyes on him. Kimmy glared and looked at Arnold._

_"Stop it, now. It's not cute!"_

_"_Kimmy_," her friend pleaded, reaching out to her friend._

_"You're not seriously buying this, are you?" Kimmy snapped. She stood, walked towards the doll and kicked it. "See? It's wood! It's fake!" She looked around the room, realizing everyone was glaring at her. Kimmy's face fell white. "W-what?"_

_ "Da doll t'inks I'm fake?" Scarface said, "Goys! Get 'er! I don't wanna see 'er again."_

_"M-mister Scarface?" Arnold stammered out, trying to plead, but couldn't get another word in._

_"Shaddup, dummy!" Arnold looked down, content with the view of his shoes._

_ "Let go of me!" Kimmy yelled, being grabbed roughly by Rhino. Mugsy stepped forward, and began to tie her tightly, stuffing a rolled up cloth in her mouth. _

_ "Sorry, sweets. Ya shouldn't have pissed off the boss." Rhino whispered, throwing Kimmy over his shoulder. Kimmy shriek, squirming in protest. No one said a word as Rhino and Mugsy exited. All was quiet once more as the sound of a car's engine roared to life._

_ "Dummy." Arnold jumped. "Ya jus' gon'a sit dere like a gump on ah log or are ya gon'a pick me up?" Arnold stood, Samantha balancing herself on the chair's arm, and hurried to Scarface's side._

_ "Sorry, Mister Scarface, sir." he muttered, picking up the wooden man and brushing him off. He noticed Kimmy's kick had chipped his face slightly._

_"You let a dame do dat to me again, and you will be sorry Arnie."_

_"Yes, Mister Scarface."_

[oo]

The party more or less died after that. No one really talked about Kimmy and Samantha left as soon as Mugsy and Rhino came back. Arnold looked down at the red cup and realized he had been crushing it. He uttered a tiny cry, and gently released his grip.

He wished he had the courage to stand up to Scarface. He wished he had stopped up. Dammit, it was his name! But, who was he kidding? Arnold couldn't even entertain children any more, how was he supposed to run a family? Scarface was in charge. Arnold looked at the bottle of whiskey and decided a cup was not necessary. Turning off the light, Arnold made his way back upstairs, unaware he was crying ever so slightly.


	4. Fever

"It's like fire all over ya."  
"Fire?"  
"Yeah, but I'm tellin ya - it's a good burn!"

Scarface glared, looking to the two tiny pills Arnold held.

"I don't gelieve ya." He said, looking back up to Columbian, glossy eyes glaring. "Prove it to me." The Columbian grinned, looking to the pills and reached for it. Scarface _tutted_ and Arnold pulled his hand away, looking to the Columbian. "Not so fast _Ricky_. You'll _act_ it, gut I want _proof_." Scarface looked to one of the men standing next to him. "Denny."

Denny looked to Scarface and smirked. "Sure thing _boss_." he said, taking the pills and expertly popped them into his mouth, swallowing. Within moments Denny was grinning ear to ear, looking around. "Yo boss! This is ... whoa ... yeah baby! I'm _lovin_ this stuff! Y-you gotta try it! It's incredible!" Ricky smiled.

"Fever is the best drug out there. Though, your boy might want to get ready for the side effects when that stuff wears off."

"He ain't gonna _have_ any _side effects_. 'Cept a gullet in the head." Arnold raised his pistol and in a silent _pop_ Denny fell to the floor. "Low life scum. Try'na steal from _me_? Who's da dummy _now_, Denny? Ah? Ha ha!" Scarface's eyes swivled back to Ricky who looked to the corpse with amusement. "So, your drug works. Now, let's talk gusiness."

[oo]

And business was discussed. And the very next week the narcotic was being distributed all around Gotham. Gangs, low lifes, drop outs and high schoolers all were coming down with the Fever. It made them feel so _good_! Their bodies warm, the most excellent high! And at ten dollars for half a dozen pills, the side effects were short and far between.

Parents were worried, the police had no clue how the drug was getting in. They searched all the typical places but Fever was nowhere to be found.

Which is why Batman was there. He was going to find out where the drugs came from, who was behind it and take them down. However, tonight didn't seem like a good night. All the shipments coming in were typical legal goods. Though, one shipment looked off. A little boat from Columbia named Títeres Rey was silently unloading small coffins. Batman scowled, silently moving to look into the warehouse the coffins were being forced open - and tiny dolls were being pulled from the crates. Dressed up in tiny outfits and frills. Seemingly harmless.

But the way the men worked, hushing to each other as they repacked away the dolls. It all seemed so meticulous. Too meticulous. Batman scowled, though without seeing anything ... illegal he couldn't very well do anything but watch as they finished packing and shipped the new packages out in three separate trucks - each labeled _Ace Scarf Toys_. A lead he'd follow up on in the morning.


End file.
